User blog:Iamthelegion/Elsa vs Sub-Zero
Hey it's ya boy SSLeeg and today I've got ya a fresh rap battle that I wrote only like six months ago, it's got a guest from the main man S-blood twenny as Elsa and Jojoe's Bizarre Wikiventure as an Other, and the rest from ya boy, and credit to whoever it is who I forgot that made the art that inspired this battle! Let's see who chills out the coolest! The casting! Leannaire as Elsa, Queen of Arendelle Zander Kanack as Kuai Liang, Sub-Zero of the Lin Kuei Fle "Fel" Felism as Jack Frost, nose-nipper Stofferex as Victor Fries, Mr Freeze DWAS' black uncle as Frozone SSLeeg as Bobby Drake, the Iceman Joesuke as the Other, White Walker Leaninthaireagain as Korra, the Avatar Froggy7771 as Ice King's beard MaNCHA as Arthas Menethil, the Lich King of Angmar or some shit this should finally be long enough to get past the cover The battle! Elsa: How dare you try to put up a challenge against The Snow Queen The words out of your mouth is more wrong than Adele Dazeem Though your brother is a total Noob, you're always an underachiever So feel the frosty flow on the mic that Disney is calling Frozen Fever original than any past princess, while you're just a ninja palette swap recycle and if I ever expected this battle to heat up, I would've chose your yellow rival You may have created the ESRB Rating systems, but I'll be ripping the spines as I break you more than the box office as the 9th highest grossing film of all time Sub-Zero: Let's end this fight faster than your internal conflicts Better Hyd yourself as my Oxygen shows you what ice is! You may be the number one, but they call me Sub-Zero You've six year olds Bi Han-d your success as a "hero" While I thrill the nation and chill their bones With such a fluid fighting style I still even pros For the First Time in Forever, you can see clearly I avenged my brother's death but you left Anna needy! Jack Frost: Let me winter this out, what's nipping at your nose? It's on the tips of your tongues that in my season froze! Coming at you with a staff, savin', skatin' and playin' These two mortals are nothing to the icon they're facing! Whether I'm Risen, Guarding or exploiting a Santa Clause A quick nip from my icy wit leaves any chick on all fours My sister was forgotten years ago, you've OCD for family Jack Skellington can go headless! You call that a Fatality? Mr Freeze: Time to chill out, or you'll feel the cold shoulder Who's cold to the touch and yet Braver and Bolder? Watch as the Victor deep Fries the competition Psycho queen, frozen avenger AND throwback superstition It'll be Ice to meet you when I bring cold cannon Freezing you out like this's Kuai's reboot canon And the kid's as daunting as his plasticine special Since as your blood freezes this doctor takes the level Frozone: Get iced out, punk, cuz I'mma cap all yo' asses Yo' cracker science nerd ass should'a taken rap classes I am the greatest good yo' icy ass is ever gonna get Cuz THIS doctor's syndrome ain't ill enough to wreck! I take my ice out of the air, imagine when I spit But yo' whitebread asses are too cryoGENERIC to diss! Plus yo' lines are base conjecture and I've read it all Took me one bowling night to determine it INcredible. Iceman: Woah, don't freeze up on the mic, because in the X I was first and longest so you're sure to be rekt I'm a real superhero, not a vigilante gone blacklist Or a semi-genocidal jerk turned frigid maverick! And I can't even distinguish the two cartoon brats Who killed their sisters and yet no hearts getting wracked But I Ragna-rock, leaving you Thor on the track And as your bodies ice over, prepare for the coldsnap White Walker: You want an Other type of rapper, Walks up in the cold We ruled the Night as Kings of entire ages untold But a flow so controlled that no Crow could oppose We will slaughter Frozone, add him to our army of bones And catch a Fist to the First Man who tried to match prose You will be Coming back as a thrall of our Wintery throne Let It Go, your stories are meek and weak matched to these Because you all lived mortal lives, we have waited for centuries Korra: You better believe that I'm not staying out of this Elemental wonder, frosty and you have to deal with it Pro bending ace, against a decrepit necrophiliac I'll shatter your icy frame and move on to the maniac You fight for equality, take water to another level Funny. Amon said similar things, but he was careful Because I've got this win Tar-locked like with Vatu! The beast from the East burned the track, call me Natsu! Ice King: Ooh! I remember him! Ginger kid with a Fairy Tail! Still better than hermit turned beatnik from fake anime I'll be the King in this rap, the victory's the princess Since I've kidnapped it like I was that Syndrome witless! There's a Jotun on the microphone and it isn't even Gunter! Someone tell the Wizard Contest referee there's been a blunder! Up against this frigid king and no crowns adorn your heads? No wonder the zombie lost, they're all Crows in the contest! Arthas Menethil: If stature's what you seek, suck my legions, geek! This is Warcraft on fleek, and now the grim reaps Sieging with an undead onslaught backed by a dragon It's like all of Game of Thrones at once happened So you can tell that I'll end in an instant The bitter parody, the Horde rep of these misfits And what chances have the rest when the veil is torn? Hail to the King, then first you can Frostmourne! The end! Who won? Elsa Sub-Zero Jack Frost Mr Freeze Frozone Iceman The Other Avatar Korra Ice King Arthas Menethil Category:Blog posts